


When the Dust Settles

by walkalittleline



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, brief mention of Sazed, little bit of blupjeans, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: It's strange how when you're in the middle of saving the world you don't think much about what comes after it all.





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have this out before the finale but work and my infant child had other plans, luckily it still fits! Set immediately after the final battle. Thank you for reading!

It's strange how when you're in the middle of saving the world you don't think much about what comes after it all. Most stories end there, with the hero standing triumphant over their foe or surrounded by adoring and grateful fans. Taako can't help but feel a little cheated after all the crappy romance novels he used to read back between shows when he was on the road for Sizzle it Up. Where's _his_ highly colored cover art where he's standing on the bow of a ship looking incredibly handsome, Kravitz swooning in his arms.

He barely even feels triumphant when it's finally over; more than anything he's exhausted and aching, he feels like he could sleep for months and he doesn't even need to sleep. He hadn't even had a chance to recover from Wonderland before everything hit the fan and suddenly he had a sister and was off to save the world again. But he was barely able to breathe before they're starting on weeks of clean up and mourning, so busy they can't even think about _what now?_

To top it off, he and Kravitz had barely had a moment together before he was being swept off at the call of the Raven Queen, both to round up Legion and figure out the mess of incoming dead from their fight with the Hunger—not to mention the task of teaching Lup and Barry since he'd struck a deal with the Raven Queen for the two of them. Before he'd left Kravitz had pulled him into a kiss, lips cool but definitely not weird against his own, arms firm around Taako's waist and nearly lifting him off his feet. It felt almost desperate, like a promise of so much more, and Taako savored those few long seconds, gripping Kravitz's shoulders and kissing him back so enthusiastically he felt Kravitz stumbled back a little.

When Kravitz pulled away with a reluctant expression, tongue darting across his lips and usually so well put-together demeanor clearly shaken, he cleared his throat abashedly and flushed at Lup's loud wolf-whistle.

"As soon as I can get away," he muttered and brushed his hand over Taako's cheek. "I'll find you. I promise. And we'll finish this," he adds, lowering his voice in a way that makes Taako's heart skip and his imagination go places that should probably be reserved for non-public places.

"For sure," he says, trying and failing to sound less breathless than he actually is.

Kravitz kisses him again and it turns much more tender halfway through, his expression longing when he finally pulls away.

"I love you," he says, face splitting into a pleased smile when Taako responds in kind. He leans down to press a final kiss to Taako's cheek like he can't stop himself before turning away with a sweep of his newly manifested black robes. His scythe rips a tear across the sky and he gives Taako a final wave of his skeletal hand before stepping through and vanishing as the tear closes behind him.

It's been four long weeks since then and while Taako has kept himself much busier than he anticipated life would be after saving the world—shouldn't a hero like him be taking non-stop spa days? But during those moments between funerals and restorations and helping Lup prepare for getting her body back thanks to Barry keeping her note with him all those years. In a few months it would be fully grown and Taako wouldn't have to deal with Barry constantly lamenting the fact that he couldn't hold her and Lup talking about kissing his face off once she had lips again. He didn't know if it was the time apart or if they'd always been this way but the two of them were insufferably sappy these days. Or maybe it was just Taako being jealous that the two of them got to be in the same plane as each other every day.

At the end of the day, though, when the moon base is quiet and everyone else has gone to bed, he almost misses how hectically busy the rest of the day is. Sitting alone in bed turning his Stone of Farspeech over in his hand, he welcomes a distraction, anything to take away the sinking, restless feeling that's settled on his chest over the past month.

He's casually levitating things across his room, watching a spell book float over his head with a bored wave of his hand, when the stone sitting on the bed next to him crackles to life. Jumping at the sound, he swears loudly as the heavy book drops on his leg before tumbling off the side of the bed as he fumbles with the stone.

"Taako?" Kravitz's voice comes through the stone, distant like he's speaking down a long hallway. "Are you there?"

Taako clears his throat and leans back into the pillows.

"Oh hey, handsome," he says, wincing at how eager his voice sounds. He takes a deep breath and adds, in a much more casual tone, "how are things in the Astral Plane?"

He can hear the exhaustion in Kravitz's voice as he responds.

"Very busy," Kravitz sighs wearily, "but I think we're finally calming things down."

"Yeah?" Taako responds hopefully.

Kravitz hums in affirmation; Taako hears him stifle a yawn and his shoulders droop in disappointment.

"So..." he begins, picking at a loose thread on his top. "Guess you've still got a lot to take care of, huh?" He hopes he doesn't sound too bitter but dammit they haven't spoke in weeks beyond a few failed attempts on Taako's end to contact Kravitz only for him to tell him he can't talk or to not answer entirely.

"Actually," Kravitz says, "I was wondering if you were available now? I think I've managed to get things under control enough to take a night off. If you're busy though, I understand," he adds, sounding crestfallen as he says it.

"I think I could squeeze you into my schedule," Taako says in a tone of faux consideration. "Yeah, things are pretty quiet here, come on over, we can—" he yelps and topples back off the bed as the air in the middle of the room suddenly rends open.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" Kravitz says as he steps through the rift, which closes behind him, his scythe and robes vanishing into smoke and his features reforming over his skull in a worried expression as Taako picks himself up from the floor. "When you said you were free, I couldn't wait any longer, I—”

He stumbles back with a surprised sound as Taako all but leaps across the bed at him, flinging his arms around his neck and kissing him. To Kravitz's credit, he manages to catch Taako around the waist and steady himself before they both fall over, his lips turning up in a smile against Taako's as he readily kisses him back. His hands come to rest on Taako's lower back, hitching the hem of his shirt up a few inches to rest against his bare skin, and Taako shivers at the touch.

"So," Kravitz says as Taako finally pulls away. He still looks exhausted, suit not as crisp as usual and shoulders drooping, but he's smiling fondly down at Taako, making warmth bloom in his chest. "Can I expect to be greeted like this on a daily basis or is this just reserved for long absences?"

"Well if you take this long to talk to me again, you might not get any greeting next time," Taako says. It sounds much more bitter than he'd meant it to but, really, he _is_ pissed. He thinks he deserves to be a little selfish after everything he's been through.

Kravitz's smile falls. "I'm sorry, Taako," he says earnestly. "I swear, I would have come sooner, I wanted to so badly."

"You couldn't even have spared ten minutes to talk to me?" Taako says and he's full on pouting now. "You've spent more time with my sister than me."

He's been needling information about Kravitz from her for weeks, trying to be casual when he brings him up but grateful all the same that Lup doesn't tease him too much when she relays what she can from her time in the Astral Plane with Kravitz and Barry.

"I know," Kravitz sighs. "You didn't deserve that. I was worried if I started talking to you I wouldn't want to stop and then it would make it even harder not to come see you and... I wanted to make sure everything was taken care of so I wouldn't get called away in the middle of things. You deserve my full attention and I want to be able to give that to you. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was ignoring you, I'm sorry," he finishes guiltily.

He brushes Taako's hair back and tucks it behind his ear. The gesture is so gentle Taako can feel his annoyance waning. He huffs, blowing a few loose strands of hair off his forehead.

"Yeah, I know," he says. "I'm just being selfish."

"You have every right to be," Kravitz says, smiling. "Besides," he continues, "I did tell you that we would finish what we started last time I saw you."

Heat unfurls pleasantly in Taako's stomach at his words.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly you _promised_ ," he says. He grins and runs his hands up Kravitz's chest, smoothing over the lapels of his jacket before pushing it smoothly back off his shoulders.

Kravitz hums as Taako begins working open the buttons on his vest.

"You know," Taako huffs as Kravitz shrugs off his vest and Taako starts on the buttons of his dress shirt. "I do love this look but it's really not conducive to foreplay with all these... _layers_."

"Unless you wanted me to do a strip tease," Kravitz says, chuckling. He falls silent, looking horrified, when Taako gives him a considering look.

"Next time," Taako mutters as he returns to slipping open the last few buttons on Kravitz's shirt before sliding it off as well. He struggles briefly with the cuffs, making a frustrated noise as he removes Kravitz's cuff-links—he rolls his eyes at the little silver skulls—and tosses the shirt aside when it finally comes off.

He bites his lip and runs his fingers lightly down Kravitz's arms with an appreciative noise, his own hands looking pale and spindly against Kravitz's smooth, dark skin.

"Catching all those souls keeps you in pretty good shape, huh?" he says and runs a hand down Kravitz' chest, skin cool under his fingers.

"Well, technically this form is just a temporary application to make it easier for me to deal with mortals when I'm searching for a bounty," Kravitz says matter-of-factly, "it's based off what I used to look like although it's been so long it may not be completely accurate. If it's not appealing I can adjust it," he finishes, looking down at himself with a frown.

"Oh, it's plenty appealing," Taako mutters. He suddenly remembers he doesn't have his camouflage spell up and pulls his hand back, ducking his head and clearing his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kravitz says. "Is my skin too cold? Hang on, I've been working on that, let me—”

"No, it's fine," Taako says hastily, catching Kravitz's hand before he can start trying to warm himself. "It's nothing. C'mere." He tugs Kravitz towards the bed, pausing so Kravitz can toe off his shoes, before sitting down on the edge next to him.

"You're sure you're okay?" Kravitz says with a small frown.

"Mhmm," Taako hums, nodding and tilting his face up to kiss him.

Kravitz sighs against his lips with a small smile, lightly brushing his fingers up Taako's arm. His other hand comes to rest on the side of Taako's neck, his fingers playing over the nape. Taako gasps involuntarily as another shiver skitters down his spine, more from the delicate way Kravitz's fingertips are skimming over his skin than anything now.

"Hang on," Taako says as he breaks the kiss. He smirks as Kravitz chases his lips, looking as dazed as Taako feels. "You know," Taako continues, "I should be making you beg with all the waiting you made me do. But, lucky for you, Taako is forgiving."

He sees Kravitz lift an eyebrow at this and Taako purses his lips.

"Don't make me change my mind," he says flatly, pausing while Kravitz smooths his features again—although there's still the ghost of a smile on his lips—before pulling his top over his head and tossing it aside. He feels mollified by the way Kravitz eyes sweep appreciatively over him.

He's reminded again just how long it's been since he's shared intimacy like this with someone. It's not even about sex, not entirely at least. Apart from a few mostly awkward hugs from Magnus, Merle, Angus, and the select few others he deems not annoying enough to get that close to him, he's been completely touch starved. He's had a few random encounters over the past decade, mostly one night stands, and he'd thought maybe there'd been something with Sazed—his stomach churns with a mix of bitterness and betrayal at the thought—but that been a disaster on so many levels it's taken him this long to allow himself to trust anyone else to get close enough to be able to hurt him.

Back on the Starblaster he'd always had Lup, who could often be found curled up napping in the sun, readily allowing Taako to lean against her even if he never actually fell asleep. On the nights when he was feeling overwhelmed or just alone, she was always there, silently moving to one side of the bed when he'd show up in the middle of the night looking lost, allowing him under the covers next to her and giving his hand a squeeze before he rolled to face away from her, her back warm against his own. And later when Barry began sharing Lup's room he'd wordlessly accepted Taako occasionally making an appearance in the middle of the night, blearily patting him on the shoulder as he wriggled his way between the two of them. And eventually, on the nights he didn't want to intrude on Lup and Barry, feeling weak and stupid for needing that presence of someone else next to him, he'd drag his blanket into Mangus' room, forcing his way into the bed next to him and poking him when he snored too loudly, glowering when Magnus sleepily questioned his appearance those first few nights.

Taako would always get up before them, sneaking back to his own room before he'd have to confront it in stark hours of daylight. None of them ever confronted him about it—apart from Magnus giving him a few weird looks over breakfast those first few times—for which he's eternally grateful.

He thinks that, more than anything, that closeness, the silent affection, the knowing that he could turn over and have someone there to hold him—or, in the case of Magnus, clumsily pat his back and drowsily mutter reassurances—is what he's missed.

"Hey," Kravitz says, gaze concerned as he lifts Taako chin. "What's wrong?"

Taako shakes his head and silently pulls him into a tight hug which Kravitz readily returns. Taako pulls back after a few seconds so he can kiss Kravitz again, feeling his lips gradually warm against his from his own body heat. He eases himself back into the pillows, coaxing Kravitz more fully onto the bed to follow him.

"We don't have to do anything," Kravitz says, breaking the kiss and looking down at Taako seriously. "I'm perfectly content just being next to you."

Taako nods, both in understanding and encouragement to continue. Kravitz smiles and kissing him briefly before his lips move to press against Taako's collarbone, then the base of his throat and top of his ribs.

Then he's slowly mapping Taako's ribs and stomach with his hands and mouth, fingers smooth and splayed across his skin and lips cool on his chest, and Taako bites his lip and curls his toes to keep from squirming as goosebumps erupt down his body at the sensation. He still hasn't gotten used to the fact that Kravitz is so cool to the touch.

Not ice-cold, he's not a damn popsicle. More like the chill that creeps in after going out in winter without gloves on. Like the time Magnus came back from an early morning run and decided it would be hilarious to shove his hands up the back of Taako's pajamas while he was sleeping. This is much more pleasant, though, and he's not threatening to turn anyone inside out while Merle tries to be the peacekeeper while also laughing his ass off.

Kravitz stops when he reaches Taako's navel, pressing a kiss just below it and smiling. He rests his head on Taako's hip and looks up at him.

"You're so beautiful," he says, almost reverent, turning his head so he can kiss Taako's hipbone.

 _Beautiful_.

The word feels like a blade between Taako's ribs and he has to resist the sudden urge to curl into a ball and hide his face as uncertainty creeps into his veins, raw and toxic.

"I'm not," he mutters. "Not anymore," he adds bitterly, not meeting Kravitz's eye when he feels his gaze on him. He can't deal with pity or whatever it is that's waiting there.

"Taako," Kravitz begins, bed creaking as he moves to sit up, resting back on Taako's thighs.

And Taako can _hear_ the sympathy in his voice and it makes him bristle. "Don't," he says and folds his arms over this chest. He feels small and vulnerable suddenly, laid bare in a way that has nothing to do with the fact that he's half naked and everything to do with way he can feel Kravitz's eyes burning into him.

And he hates it, hates feeling this claw of anxiety in his chest and hates even more than he can't stop it. Can't make some airy remark to dismiss it and just go back to what they were doing. He hates this pendulum his emotions have been on, swinging to one extreme before springing back to the other, leaving him feeling disoriented and unstable. "Don't lie to me."

"Taako," Kravitz repeats, softer. He sounds hesitant this time, questioning as he lays his hands on Taako's cheeks gently. "Would you look at me? Please?" There's no demand in his voice, and for a moment Taako considers being petulant and ignoring him. But he suddenly feels too exhausted to put up a fight and lifts his gaze to Kravitz's.

He's surprised to find there's no pity in Kravitz's expression; his soft brown eyes are full of adoration, like Taako is the most precious thing he's ever seen, and Taako feels his heart lurch happily in his chest and his cheeks prickle with warmth. Part of him feels like he should look away, like he's looking at the damn sun and if he stares too long he'll go blind. And the little voice in the back of his head that tells him he doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve _Kravitz_ , is just a little louder. He felt this way with Lup too, like he was leeching from her unwavering optimism and warmth, worried that he'd just bleed her dry one day and leave them both miserable.

"Taako," Kravitz says with a small smile. "I told you that nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. I meant that. I don't care what you look like, I will _always_ love you."

"What if my face looked like Merle's?" Taako says. It comes out more distressed than playful like he'd hoped but Kravitz still chuckles, the sound settling warm in Taako's belly like a balm to his nerves.

"I won't lie, it would take some getting used to," Kravitz says and frowns thoughtfully like he's considering it and Taako wants to scream because, no, gross. "But yes, I would still love you."

"You're a liar," Taako snorts, mouth twitching when Kravitz laughs again.

Kravitz leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, tilting Taako's head back so he can kiss each of his cheeks, then the tip of his nose, then his lips, smiling when Taako kisses him back. He sits back again, hands still cupping Taako's face.

"You once told me the reason you did this—" he gestures vaguely to the dorm room, clearly indicating Taako’s involvement with the Bureau, "—is that you were afraid no one else would have you. And, Taako, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that many, many people would consider themselves lucky to have you. I know I do. The fact that you've been through a hundred realities and pick _me_ , well... I can only hope I prove myself worthy of earning your love."

Normally Taako would roll his eyes at the sappiness but instead he feels his throat grow tight and his eyes burn, vision blurring. He huffs, annoyed, and turns away to scrub the heel of his hand roughly into his eyes.

"Stupid," he mutters and swallows at the lump in his throat.

"It's not stupid," Kravitz assures him, gently taking hold of one of Taako's arms so he can kiss the inside of his wrist. He's so careful it makes Taako feel like he's made of glass, and the fact that he feels so fragile, so damn _breakable_ right now, it's not far off.

"I don't understand," Taako croaks. He blinks hard and scowls in frustration of his own emotions. "I mean, look, I know I joked about it before but... _look_ _at_ _you_. You are literally the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome."

"Taako," Kravitz sighs with another soft smile, infuriatingly patient. "Do you really, truly think the only thing that attracted me to you was your looks?"

"What else do I have?" Taako says a little desperately.

"Everything!" Kravitz says, sounding incredulous. "Taako, you spent a century saving different realities, entire universes have you to thank for their continued existence!"

"...Go on," Taako mumbles, sniffing.

"And even before I knew all that," Kravitz continues obligingly, "you were— _are_ an amazing, albeit unconventional at times, wizard. You're intelligent and resourceful and determined and honest." He grips Taako's hand a little tighter and his expression softens. "And you make me laugh and...and you're so bold and fucking fearless and I know you act like you don't care but you care so much more than you let on. And yes," Kravitz says, brushing a hand down Taako's cheek, "you're also still beautiful. With or without the camouflage."

Taako does roll his eyes this time, though he can't stop himself from smiling. He wraps his arms around Kravitz's middle and buries his face in his chest, skin cool against his cheek.

"I love you," Kravitz says. He kisses the top of Taako's head and cards his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too," Taako mutters and squeezes him tighter before leaning back to look up at him with a sigh. "I guess I am pretty great, huh?"

Kravitz grins and kisses him on the forehead, lips brushing down Taako's temple and cheek before catching his own in a kiss that leaves Taako a little breathless.

"Yes," Kravitz says, cupping Taako's face in his hands again. "And I will always be here to make sure you know that if you ever forget again."

"My ego thanks you in advance," Taako says. He leans his face into Kravitz's hand and kisses his palm. "Now c'mere because I've got a few ideas of my own on how to get you warm and only some of them involve fire."

He falls back into the pillows again, tugging Kravitz down with him, grinning when Kravitz laughs.

"I imagine those that don't are more… conventional?" Kravitz says, tone edging on suggestive.

It's Taako's turn to laugh, smirking as he flips Kravitz over, looming over him and smiling wider at Kravitz’s bewildered look.

“Oh, darling, don't you know me at all?” he says, “I'm never conventional.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was also considering writing something about their vacation in the Astral Plane (mainly because just imagine Taako's Victorian gothic outfit you know he'd be decked out in for it). If this would be of interest please let me know :)
> 
> Thanks for vibin it and keeping it tight and if you need me I'll be on my mobile (aka twitter @asahi_azumane)


End file.
